Openings or perforations in the walls of internal organs and vessels may be naturally occurring, or formed intentionally or unintentionally. In order to permanently close these perforations and allow the tissue to properly heal, numerous medical devices and methods have been developed employing sutures, adhesives, clips, tissue anchors and the like. One such class of devices aims to endoscopically close perforations, such as those within the gastrointestinal tract. Accordingly, various medical devices have been proposed that attach to the endoscope to facilitate perforation closure. Some of these medical devices employ suction to orient the tissue for suturing or anchor placement, while others require the use of tissue graspers or other devices to orient the tissue.
In these medical devices, the particular orientation of the tissue can require the folding of tissue or the overlapping of two or more layers of tissue. To accomplish such tissue orientation and suturing, many of these medical devices are complex and include a host of moving parts, thereby complicating manufacture and increasing the cost of the devices. At the same time, use of these devices by the medical professional can also be complicated and time consuming, resulting in increased procedure times.